


The Newlywed Game

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, The Newlywed Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris spend a night in playing The Newlywed Game.





	The Newlywed Game

Iris heard the thumping of Barry’s heart just as loud as she heard the thunder booming outside. It was a stormy day, the perfect excuse for a night in. Barry sat in the center of the couch with his legs stretched out to put his feet up on the coffee table. Iris liked to stack her feet on top of his. She was resting her head on his chest and twirling her fingers in his hair.

Barry was flipping through the TV channels with frustration. “There’s nothing good on.”

“Tuesday is a boring night for TV.” Iris sighed. “Oh! Hey, wait!” She exclaimed when a show got her attention. “Go back to that channel!”

“This one?”

“Yes.” Iris sat up, her full attention on the screen. “It’s The Newlywed Game!”

Barry laughed. “I remember how much you loved watching this back in middle school.”

Iris nudged his arm. “Remember how we’d try to guess which couples would stay together and which ones would get divorced?”

“Now we can look them up their profiles online and see if we’re good guessers.”

“I think we are. We have a pretty good idea of what true love is.”

“We do.” Barry leaned in and kissed her. “We’d win every episode.”

Iris giggled. 

“Alright,” Garry Kroeger said on the TV. “Our next question is for Susan and Tom.”

“Ha, they look so nervous.” Barry pointed out.

“Susan, complete the following sentence. Our marriage would be perfect if we could just agree on _____”

The contestant thought for a moment, before saying, “Politics.”

“Woah!” Barry and Iris laughed in surprise. 

“She got serious!” Barry said.

“Really!” Iris agreed. “And just look at his face! He definitely didn’t write politics.”

“I wonder what he wrote.”

“Poor Susan, she looks mortified.”

But, Barry and Iris would never know what Tom wrote. The thunderstorm knocked out the power just as Tom was about to reveal his answer card.

“Noooo!” Iris called out in the darkness.

In a matter of seconds, Barry had the living room alight with candles. 

“The storm must be really bad.” Iris remarked. She had been enjoying her evening with Barry so much that she hadn’t look out the loft’s giant windows in hours.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Barry asked.

Iris shrugged. “I wish we could’ve watched the show. I forget how much I like it.”

A grin spread across Barry’s face. He snapped his fingers. “I have an idea.”

He ran off, leaving Iris to sit and hope his idea wasn’t going up to the roof to mess with the satellite. She didn’t think he could handle getting struck by lightning twice. Before Iris could laugh that thought off, Barry was back.

“Ta da!” He said, holding out a card game.

“What is it?”

“You don’t remember? Joe got you this for your birthday one year. It’s The Newlywed Game home version!”

Iris’ eyes lit up. “Now I remember! Open it! Open it! Let’s play!” She squealed. 

Barry sat down with her and took out the cards. “I’m too lazy to go get paper and markers, so how about we both say our answers on the count of three?”

“Sounds good.” Iris said. Her smile was brighter than every candle in the room. She was so excited to play. “This is perfect! We really are newlyweds.”

Barry picked up a card and read the first question in his head. He laughed, embarrassed to read it out loud.

“What?!” Iris giggled, even though she didn’t know what he was laughing at.

“I think your dad accidentally bought a not safe for work version.” Barry showed Iris that card. It read:  _If your spouse cheated on you with a celebrity, who would the celebrity be?_

Iris covered her mouth. “Oh my god!”

“You don’t still have a three list, do you?”

She hid more of her face in her hands.

“IRIS?”

“No. Don’t worry.” Iris said, ending his torture. 

“Ok, so we’ll skip this one.” Barry put the card to the side.

Iris picked up a new card and read it aloud, “ _What is your spouse’s favorite food?_  On one, two, three… ”

“Brownies.” Barry answered at the same time Iris said, “Pancakes.”

“Correct.” Barry said.

“You were right too. Ok, next one.” Iris read another card, “ _If your house caught on fire, what one thing would your spouse grab before leaving?_  One, two three…”

“Everything, you have superspeed.” Iris said as Barry said, “The photo albums.”

“Photo albums is right.” Iris said.

Barry was giving her a dirty look. “Using my speed is cheating!”

“No it’s not, it’s the truth.” Iris defended. “You could get every single item in this loft out of here before the smoke detectors went off.”

“I’ll give you a point because your cute.” Barry told her.

“We’re not even keeping score!” Iris reminded him.

“Do you want the point or not?”

Iris smirked. She got another card and read, “ _What animal would your spouse choose to be?_ ”

“One, two, three.” They counted together.

“Cheeta!” Iris shouted. “Ummmm-” Barry stuttered.

Iris grazed his foot with hers. “Babe, you have to answer!”

“I couldn’t think of one fast enough!" 

Iris licked her lips.

"Yeah, it’s ironic, I know.” He acknowledged. 

Iris took another card off the pile. “This is a good one!  _What song describes your spouse in the bedroom?_ One-”

 _”_ Ok, wait!“ Barry interrupted. "You need to give me a second to think about that one.”

“Let me know when you’re ready.”

Barry lowered his brows. “You have your answer already?”

“Mmmm hmm." 

"Tell me!” Barry begged, unable to wait for her answer. “I’m desperate.”

“That’s not how the game is played.”

“We’re not keeping score!” Barry reminded her.

Iris rolled her eyes. “Ok, I picked the song, So This Is Love by Ilene Woods.”

“That’s so romantic. "Barry smiled. He reached out to caress her cheek.

Iris leaned into his soft hand, closing her eyes. She softly sang the song, 

” _So this is love, Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I’m all aglow, Mmmmmm_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_ “

Barry took the second verse.

” _My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

_And I can fly_

_I’ll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I’ve been dreaming of_

_Mmmmmm_

_Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_ “

Iris opened her eyes and peered into Barry’s. They were lost in one another. 

"What song do you think describes our sex life?” Iris asked.

It broke the spell. Barry suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Oh come on, just tell me. Please!”

Barry scratched his neck. “Well, my first thought was Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Meyer….”

Iris squealed.

Barry held up his hands. “But, that’s not my final answer. I want to pick a better, less cliche one now that I heard how good yours is!”

Iris waggled her eyebrows at him. “Like what?”

“Like- Like- Ummmm- I Melt With You by Modern English.” Barry decided.

“That’s a good one!”

“Thanks.” Barry said. He grabbed another card. “ _What is your spouse’s idea of living happily ever after?”_

The counted in unison. “One, two, three…”

Iris didn’t get to say her answer, because Barry captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He sucked on her lower lip, gliding his tongue across it till she granted him full access to her mouth. Her hands ran up Barry’s chest and settled on his shoulders. 

Barry moved his lips just a centimeter away from Iris’ lips. She whined.

“This.” He breathed.

“This what?” She asked, having forgotten the game.

“This is my idea of living happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid my Grandma only watched TV Land and The Gameshow Network, so I love old TV shows. Let me know if you like this and are interested in more WestAllen playing couple games fics!


End file.
